A Different Target
by RoseSleuth
Summary: Another KaiShin one-shot. Shinichi is confused. What possible reason could Kid have for kidnapping him?


"Ugh, what a night," Shinichi sighed. "That Kaito Kid, he really surprised me."

The young sleuth had spent most of the night chasing down the notorious young thief, Kaito Kid. However, when he had finally caught up with him, he merely pulled him into a kiss and slipped the heist diamond and a note in her pocket before flying off, leaving the detective flushed and confused.

Shinichi let out a sigh before picking up the note. Unfolding it, he blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

_For Shinichi Kudo_

_What a fun game that was last night. My heists had gotten a bit boring lately, what with the Task Force being far too slow-witted to be able to solve my riddles. It was quite refreshing to have someone as intelligent and dashing as you chasing me. I rather enjoy that kiss we shared as well. I look forward to seeing you again soon._

_Yours Truly, Kaito Kid_

_PS: Look at today's paper. I have a feeling you're in for quite the surprise._

Shinichi blushed; that's just what he needed. The world's most wanted thief had a crush on him. Great. Just great. His mind wandered to the last part of Kid's note. He picked up the newspaper and read the headline...and almost forgot to breathe.

NEW HEIST, KAITO KID PLANS TO KIDNAP

There was no riddle this time, just a straightforward message.

_At midnight on the next full moon, I shall steal the famous young sleuth, Shinichi Kudo. I wish you the best of luck, Meitantei-san._

_Kaito Kid_

_Oh man, _Shinichi thought with a groan. _Kid's fangirls are going to _kill _me. _Then he grew annoyed. _But not before I kill Kid first._

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"All right, I'm coming!" Shinichi strode to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Inspector Nakamori. Shinichi quickly ushered him inside and shut the door to prevent any prying reporters from seeing him. Inspector Nakamori cleared his throat.

"Kudo-kun, I saw the paper. Do you have any idea why Kid is targeting you?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I suppose he's bored. This is probably his way of having fun." The day passed by quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was time for the heist.

The Beika Police Headquarters was in total chaos. Inspector Meguire was trying to keep Inspector Nakamori from losing his head over the whole situation, the police were trying to keep reporters from pestering Shinichi, and Shinichi's cell phone kept ringing nonstop with concerned phone calls from Ran and Heiji. It all grew to such a big headache that he had to step onto the roof for some fresh air.

_Ugh, _he thought. _This whole mess over Kid is getting to be one big headache. I can't deal with this much longer. _He sighed when he heard Inspector Meguire call his name. _I guess I'd better get back in there before they all have a panic attack. _He turned toward the door...and froze. He had company.

"Evening, Meitantei-san," Kid greeted with a bow. Shinichi had no time to react before the young thief grabbed him around the waist.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Shinichi yelped, struggling to break away from the young thief. The only response was a soft chuckle.

"Now, now Meitantei-san," Kid said sweetly. "You could hurt yourself if you keep this up."

Shinichi didn't listen. He continued to struggle, and Kid let out a sigh.

"Very well. I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no other choice. The young thief pressed a cloth against Shinichi's face. A sickish-sweet odor invaded his nostrils.

_Agh! Chloroform! _Shinichi struggled harder, letting out a string of muffled cries.

"Hush now, Meitantei-san," Kid purred soothingly. "I'm just going to have you take a little nap. You've been quite stressed lately; it would actually do you good."

Shinichi let out another cry, struggling desperately to remain conscious. Unfortunately, he was fighting a losing battle. His vision flickered, his muscles grew limp, and everything faded into darkness.

Shinichi groaned and opened his eyes. He took in unfamiliar surroundings, but it appeared to him that he was in a basement of some sort. When he tried to sit up, he found that his hands were cuffed behind his back. He growled. Darn that thief, what was he thinking? What possible reason could he have for kidnapping him?

"Awake now, Meitantei-san?" an annoyingly familiar voice chirped from behind him. He turned his head so sharply he thought his neck would snap. Kaito Kid was sitting on the far edge of the room, a safe distance away from Shinichi. He swung his tranquilizer watch back and forth teasingly as he got up and walked over to him.

"Get these cuffs off me. Now," Shinichi snarled, struggling into a sitting position. Kid's smirk increased his irritation.

"I'd rather not actually. One does not enjoy being knocked senseless by an angry kidnap victim, especially when said victim possesses all the kicking strength of a professional soccer player." Shinichi growled low in his throat.

"Now, now," Kid patted the infuriated sleuth's head playfully. "Take it easy. Will you let me get a word in or is it nap time again?"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes in irritation before nodding reluctantly. Kid looked the teen sleuth straight in the eye, startling him with a serious gaze.

"You," he began, poking Shinichi in the middle of his forehead, "are a detective that no criminal can outwit. You watch over this city with a hawk's eye. But who watches over _you_?" Shinichi blinked at the thief in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Kid narrowed his eyes and grabbed Shinichi's chin, forcing his head up and to the side. "What I'm talking about, my dear detective," he said, "is _this._" He traced the jagged scar on Shinichi's neck with a single gloved finger. He shuddered at the sensation. For the second time, he felt totally vulnerable, the first time being when he got the scar Kid was tracing.

"You constantly throw yourself in harm's way, you rush headlong into a case without thinking about the consequences, and you get yourself into situations that you may not be able to walk away from, without thinking about how it would affect the people close to you." Shinichi winced. The thief's words stung, especially since he knew they were true.

Kid let go of Shinichi, looking him in the eye again, his expression softening. "I don't say these things with the intention of blaming you, Meitantei-san," he said gently, "I only want you to know that you are an irreplaceable treasure, to me and many others. I know I can't change who you are, but at least promise me you'll be more careful."

Shinichi averted the thief's gaze and nodded slowly.

"Say it. Look me in the eye and say it."

Shinichi slowly brought his eyes up to meet the thief's. A fierce protectiveness shone in his eyes, telling the teen sleuth that he would always be there to watch over him. He smiled.

"I promise."

A sigh of relief escaped Kid. He removed Shinichi's handcuffs before sweeping him up and running up the stairs.

"H-hey! Put me down, I can walk on my own!"

"No way. You may be a great detective, but that doesn't mean you're invincible. And you're not alone, so for once let someone else carry you."

Shinichi blushed before relaxing into the thief's hold, smiling slightly.

Finally, finally he had someone to lean on.


End file.
